Enemies with Benefits
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Sequel to Frenemies. Just a little bit of how Randy and Tiffany are handling their friendship after their encounter during his last visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I wasn't going to, but I ended up coming up with a sequel so here it is. I hope you enjoy! Again, I don't own anything WWE related.**

Life had surprisingly gone back to the way it was after Randy left that weekend. Tiffany didn't expect it to for some reason. As cocky as he was,. She expected him to always throw it back into her face or threaten to bring it up, but he never did. They continued just how they were. Texting every once in a while about random things, just as they always had. He continued hooking up with random girls on his travels. Tiffany wasn't dating anyone yet, but she had finally signed up for an online dating website. But she found it difficult to find someone around her age who hadn't been in jail, didn't have multiple children with different women, or someone who wasn't still married. It was harder than she thought it would be. She wasn't looking for a hookup. There were many places around she could easily find that. Plus she had Randy for that whenever he was around for a show. Which was usually a few times a year. She was looking for someone to spend time with. Someone with similar interests who could go out and enjoy each other's company.

She had just gotten back from her workout when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She jogged over to open it.

"Randy?" She asked surprised.

"Hey Tiff."He greeted. "You know you should really put on some clothes before you answer the door."

She was standing there in her tight workout pants and matching sports bra. "I just got back from the gym a-hole." She said as he stepped into her apartment and walked passed her. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't we agree that you were going to give me a heads up next time you were coming into town?"

"Relax. I was just driving through, and I was nearby so I thought I'd take a quick detour and come say hi and talked to you about something."

"They make phones for that exact purpose, but okay."

"You know, I was going to do you a favor, but if you're going to be rude then nevermind."

"Oh calm down and go take a midol Randy." Tiffany joked as there was another knock at the door.

"Tiff, clothes." Randy said as she took the few steps back towards the front door.

"It's probably just a delivery guy." She said then opened the door. But before her stood a rather tall muscular man. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark beard. He had a kind smile but she didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?"

"Is Randy here?" The man asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Yes." She answered a little bewildered.

"He asked me to meet him here."

"Unbelievable." Tiffany said as she stood aside to let the man enter her apartment. "You show up here unannounced, then invite other people over that I don't know. Are we having a party?"

"Relax princess, we're traveling together. He's just waiting for me."

"Well she's feisty isn't she?" The man with the accent said with a laugh.

"Rude. Rude is the word you're looking for." Randy answered.

"Why must you make me look like a jerk in front of anyone at your work who I happen to meet?" Tiffany asked with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe because you are one?" Randy said causing a chuckle from the other man.

"You can wait outside for him if you please." Tiffany said to him, causing him to smile and put his hands up in defense and step back. "And you, you have five more seconds to explain why you're here before I kick you out."

"Okay, okay. So, I was reading through your journal the other day and I came across something that you had mentioned and I walked to talk with you about it."

"What are you doing?" She said in a loud whisper as she walked over to Randy. "I don't want to talk about that with him standing there."

"Oh he knows all about it." Randy said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany almost yelled.

"He's here to help me explain some things." She glared at him with the angriest eyes she's probably ever had in her life. She could feel her fists clenching. "I lied." He smiled.

"Randy, what the hell." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Tiff, this is Drew. I work with him, traveled with him, gone out with him. We've spent a lot of time together over the past year. And I think he might be your type.

"What?" She asked, and looked behind her at Drew, who just gave her a little wave.

"He's pretty easy going, easy to talk to. He's rugged looking. Has that accent."

"It sounds like you're the one with the crush on him."

Randy chuckled. "Hey, I don't swing that way. But I might be willing to make a partial exception."

"Meaning?" Tiffany asked.

Randy looked at her with that sly smile of his as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "You did write about wondering what it would be like to be with two men."

Tiffany stammered a bit. "Randy I, I don't know. I wrote about it...but I don't know if I can actually do it...and I don't even know him."

"Okay, fair enough. Tell ya what, I'll go run out for a few minutes. Go gas up the car and get some snacks, leave you guys some time to talk. Get to know each other a little bit. And after that if you're not comfortable and say no, I'll never bring it up again." Randy suggested.

Before Tiffany could even object, he was at the front door. That left Drew and her alone in the apartment.

"So...it's nice to meet you. Even though this meeting is a little...awkward." Drew said to her.

"Ya think? That man can't do anything like a normal human being/" Tiffany said annoyed.

"Mind if I go sit down?" Drew asked as he pointed to the couch. She nodded. "I didn't want you to get worried if i just started walking towards you."

"Not gonna lie, I am a little worried he just left me here with a stranger. Kind of debating on killing him when he gets back. But I'm hoping he wouldn't leave me in a dangerous situation."

"I'm only dangerous in the ring darlin." He said with a smile. "And if you do kill hi, can I request you get the keys from him first? I'm not going to be late to the next city because of him."

That caused Tiffany to laugh. Him joking along with her. And instead of defending Randy he seemed to be on her side. She decided to go over and join him sitting on the other end of the couch. She had noticed his royal blue T shirt and jeans when e stood at the front door, but she now noticed how form fitting it was over his large muscles. As much as she hated admitting Randy was right, Drew really was an attractive man. And that accent, it just flowed perfectly with his deep voice.

"So, how'd you get roped into this?" She asked.

"We were driving one night and he kind of brought it up, explained the situation, and asked if I'd be interested." Drew answered.

"And you and him being naked together doesn't bother you at all?"

"We've seen each other naked plenty of times in the locker room. It's not a big deal. Hell half of our job is rolling around on each other."

"Good point." Tiffany nodded.

"Besides, it's not each other we'll be touching."

The way he finished that sentence and looked over at her sent chills threw her body. She actually felt her heart skip a beat. "And you just blindly said yes?" She asked after a moment, hoping he didn't see the reaction that she felt inside.

"Of course not. He told me about you, and your friendship. Had me read a little bit of what you wrote about to see if I'd be down for that kind of thing. He showed me some pictures of you. I thought you were very beautiful. And I have to say it's nice to see a preview."

"That damn book, I swear when he gets back...I'm sorry what?" She asked snapping out of her anger. She noticed he was looking up and down her and at that moment she realized she was still in her workout clothes. They didn't expose anything of her, but they didn't leave much to the imagination either. Normally, she would have been comfortable in this, she was just at the gym with a bunch of other people in the same outfit, but in this situation she felt completely vulnerable in it.

"If we're going to be honest, I have to say I like what I see." He said in a husky voice, scooting over on the couch closer to her. As he spoke, he leaned in closer to her. She attempted to lean back keeping some space between them, but with each work he got closer to her. "Look, we don't have a lot of time to get to know each other at the moment. But what I can tell you about me is I can be as rough or as gentle as you want. And despite my persona on tv, I'm the furthest thing from selfish in the bedroom you can get." He was pretty much on top of her by the time he finished his little introduction. Her breathing hitched when he placed his hand on her thigh. He looked directly into her eyes. "I guarantee I can take real good care of you."

Tiffany reached her hands up to place them on his chest intending push him up slightly giving them more space between each other, but all that ended up happening was her feeling his muscles through his shirt. She forgot all about being mad at Randy. She momentarily forgot he even existed.

Drew heard whistling coming from outside and pushed himself back up to sitting on the couch just in time for Randy to open the door and come in.

"Hello friends!" He said as he re-entered the apartment. She was sitting back up now and was trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Well, what do you say?"

"I'm down. It's up to her." Drew answered completely composed.

Randy turned to her. "Up to you Tiff. Whatever you want."

This was something she had thought about since she was a teenager. She wondered about how it would feel and how exciting it could be. And damn did he find someone good.

"One question first. Excuse me for a second." She said to Drew as she got off the couch and pulled Randy into the small kitchen area she had. "How many people did you talk to about this?"

Randy could tell her insecurities were coming out. This was one side of her that no one had ever seen. He wasn't even sure if she had talked to her girl friends about this side of her. He took her hand to try and reassure her. "Just him Tiff. I swear. I was thinking who might be a good fit for it, and he came to mind. He's someone that I can trust, I know he won't hurt you or be an asshole. And he's someone that I thought you'd like. I wasn't going around asking random people. He's someone that I trust. Don't worry. I wouldn't ever bring someone here and let them know all of that personal information about you if I didn't trust them." He explained to her in a soft voice.

"Okay." She nodded, then walked back to the living room area where Drew was with Randy following her. "Let's do it."

Randy and Drew both smiled at her answer.

"So, how are we going this?" Tiffany asked, she honestly wasn't sure seeing as how this was her first time.

"We have time to figure that out." Randy answered/

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, we're not doing this today. I told you we were just driving through. I just wanted you two to meet and see if this was something you guys wanted to do."

She now remembered how to be mad at Randy again. He came here, proposed this to her, left her alone with Drew who got her unexpectedly very turned on, got her brave enough to be on board, then he was just leaving her.

"Seriously, you fucking…"

Her angry rant was cut off when he grabbed her by the wrist and violently pulled her to him so that she was up against his chest. "I know you usually a few days around Thanksgiving off. Don't make plans." He whispered deeply in her ear. Then released her just as quickly as he grabbed her. He smiled at her normally and ruffled her hair, then walked towards the front door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Drew said in a normal tone as he came over to say goodbye. He put his arms around her into a light friendly hug. "You won't regret it." He said into her ear as he reached his hand down and grabbed her butt causing her to jump. He pulled away, then followed Randy outside. After he closed the door behind him, she quickly ran over and locked it. She reached into her bag and grabbed her phone.

'I swear I'm going to kill you one day." She sent.

Seconds later she got a reply.

'Be careful dear. The police read these things during investigations nowadays.'


	2. Chapter 2

Life once again went back to normal after Randy's surprise visit. She had been getting ready for Halloween. Not that she got any visitors in her apartment, but she still put up some decorations and got her horror movies together. Had made plans to spend Halloween with some friends at a party. She had also been talking with some people on the dating website.

Today it was raining pretty hard outside, and a little chilly so she thought it would be a perfect stay at home and watch horror movies kind of day. She did this every October. Normally the movies didn't bother her, but today she also happened to be getting a series of odd text messages from a phone number she didn't recognize at all. One was fine, but she got multiple. And she tried to just ignore them and hope they'd figure out they had the wrong number, but they just kept coming.

'Pretty nasty weather out today, huh?'

'I bet you're not going out to the gym today in this.'

'Your body looks so good though, missing a day or two won't kill you.'

Tiffany perked up a little bit at that. They were just normal conversation. Kind of specific to her, but still normal conversation. But it was starting to make the horror movie feeling real.

'You can ignore me all you want now, but you won't be able to ignore me when I have my hands all over you.'

She decided that this had to stop now.

'I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number. You may want to double check before sending messages like that.' She hit send. A few moments later, her phone went off again. She expected an apology of someone completely embarrassed, but that's not what she saw.

'No, I have the right number, Tiffany. Don't you worry about that.'

Her blood ran cold. She was hoping that maybe she would be able to lie her way out of it.

'Look, I don't know who you think this is, but if I get 1 more message from you or hear ANYTHING coming from outside, I'm calling the cops.'

She hit send and pulled the blanket up onto her. She thought maybe she should call. She didn't know who this was. It was possible it was someone that she recently met, but why wouldn't they just come out and say so. Why were they being so mysterious and quite frankly, creepy. She then heard her cell phone ringing. She was almost too afraid to look at it, but she felt a sense of relief when she say Randy's name on the called ID.

"Randy, thank god!" She answered panicked, but all she could hear on the other end was him yelling. But it was so fast she wasn't able to understand what he was saying. "Randy, slow down. I can't understand you!"

"Don't call the cops!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Don't call the cops! It was just Drew messing with you! I gave him your number!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Randy! I was scared to death!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! We thought it would be, exciting, you know?" He tried to explain.

"You're an asshole." She said then hung up on him.

He tried calling her back, but she ignored it. Shortly after that she got a text message from his phone.

'I'm sorry. It was supposed to be fun.'

'Not if you don't tell the other person. Then they think they're legitimately being stalked.' She sent back,

'Okay, I should have told you, but I thought that would ruin it.'

'I'm not talking to either of you.'

The rest of the night, she didn't. She understood what he was trying to do, but he needed to understand that she had no way of knowing this wasn't some crazy person she met on the dating site or out somewhere who was going to kill her. She was angry at him that night, but then got over it, she just didn't tell him that. She still continued to ignore his calls and text messages for the next few days hoping he would get the point. After almost a week, she came home to a flower delivery at her door. She picked them up and brought them inside and read the card that came with them. "Drew made me send these." She giggled and took a picture of them and sent it to Randy.

'My my my. I must be pretty special for Randy Orton to send me flowers!'

She then sent a text to Drew, who's number she had saved in her phone not for future reference. 'How did you get him to do that?'

She knew Randy. She grew up with Randy. The only person to get flowers was his mother. He didn't dote on girls like that. He never needed to because they always doted on him. And if one ever got really upset at him, he just cut ties and moved on to the other various women that were waiting.

'It took a little convincing. I brought it up and he kept saying "I don't send flowers" and all that. But as the days went on I convinced him it was the only way you'd see that he was actually serious and cared.'

'You're a smart man.'

'Good looking too. Don't forget that. ;)'

She also got another text message from Randy. 'Yeah, yeah. We good now?'

'Do the gifts get bigger the more you mess up? Because I could use a new watch. How bad do you have to screw up for me to get a watch?'

'Never again. I'm never sending flower to anyone ever again.'

'Well that would upset your mom. And upsetting your mom would be a pretty big fuck up. Big enough for me to get the watch?'

'Why do I still talk to you?'

"Just unlucky I guess :)'

'I am sorry I scared you.'

'I know. Just please don't do it again. Okay?'

'Deal.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next month had passed quicker than Tiffany had anticipated. Before she knew it, she was at work the last day before her Thanksgiving break. She was also surprised with how excited she was for this week. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she'd be. She had changed a little bit within the last year. She had been doing things now that she wouldn't have before because she didn't feel like she had it in her. And some of the things she's doing now she never dreamed of doing.

When she got to her apartment that night, everything was still dark. She didn't see any sign of either man anywhere. She started making herself some dinner and went through the rest of the night and went to bed. She awoke the next morning to birds singing in the sunshine. She made herself some coffee and realized she was still alone. She realized while she was in the kitchen that morning she didn't have a whole lot there. She had enough for her for the week, but if these two were coming and were usually on strict diets, she may need some different things. She decided she'd be able to have time for a quick trip.

She got everything she thought she would need, yet when she got back to her apartment it was still empty. She had no phone calls or texts from either of them. She also must have not been thinking straight because when she went to unlock her front door, it was already unlocked. She yelled at herself in her head for that. She always made sure to lock the door behind her whether she was coming or going. She put away everything she got and made some lunch for herself. She ate it while she watched some television. It was quiet, it seemed oddly quiet. Like everyone else had evacuated the apartment building and she was the only one in it. Which with Thanksgiving only a few days away that could have been the case.

That evening, the sun set and the chill set in. She had wasted her whole day just sitting around her apartment doing nothing. She decided to get a hot shower and get into her pajamas. She was slightly annoyed through her shower that they hadn't even called her at any time today. She really did just sit around and wait for them besides the one chore she had to do. She got herself dressed and was drying off her hair when she was looking for the water bottle she had been drinking before her shower. She left it out on the coffee table, but it wasn't there. It wasn't under it either. She looked all around and under the couch and nothing. When she went back into her room to put the towel into the laundry hamper, she saw it sitting on her nightstand. She must have brought it in with her when she was getting ready for her shower. She then went to reach for her phone, which she also didn't remember leaving in here but she did remember leaving it with the water bottle. However, it wasn't there. And it wasn't out on the coffee table because she just searched that.

"What the hell." She said to herself. Randy and Drew were really messing with her head. She couldn't even think straight anymore.

After searching the rest of her bedroom she eventually found it on the kitchen counter. She just sighed to herself. She picked it up and had no messages from them, so she decided to try and get in touch with them.

'So, did you forget what week this was?' She sent out.

'Miss me darlin?' was the reply she got back.

'Not exactly. Just wondering why you're wasting my time.'

'Calm down miss antsy. I said this week, I didn't say what day. '

'So what, I just sit here bored until you two finally decide to show up?'

'Pretty much, yeah.'

'Can you give me any kind of idea so I can get some errands done? Because a whole week is a long time to not do laundry or work out or go out.'

'Now where would the fun in that be?' Randy texted back taunting. She would be willing to bet anything that he had a huge smile on his face when he sent that.

'Okay then. I'll just go on about my normal life and do what I need to do until you two get bored screwing each other and decide to come visit.'

'You'll stay put there like I told you to.'

'Or what?'

A moment later she got a text message from Drew. 'You better be there whenever we show up. Don't make us have to come and find you.'

'Yeah yeah. If you say so.'

At that moment, it went from being two different message threads with Randy and Drew, to Randy sending a group message with her and Drew on it.

Randy: 'If you're not there, and we have to come find you, we're going to do whatever we have planned where ever we happen to find you.'

Drew: 'Your laundry room. The food store. The gym. Where ever.'

Tiffany: 'Right, because if I'm in the middle of the mall you're just going to whip.' She was calling their bluff.

Randy: 'Everywhere has places to hide dear. Closest, back rooms.'

Randy: 'But by having to go out and search for you and readjust our plans to where we find you, that takes away a large amount of our play time.'

Drew: 'And the longer it takes us to find you, the longer we have to think of a suitable punishment for you.'

Randy: 'And the longer it takes, the more intense the punishment will become.'

Drew: 'So sweetheart, just do what's best for everyone and stay put. '

Randy: 'Unless you want to be fucked in the middle of the mall. I didn't read about it, but I damn sure don't mind putting on a show.'

Drew: 'Sleep well.'

She put her phone back down on the counter. They were probably sitting next to each other egging each other on. Telling each other when the other made a good threat. She really wanted to fire back with more sarcastic comments and be rude, but the truth was they were driving her crazy. And Drew so far was right, he could go back and forth from being a gentleman and an asshole at the drop of a dime. And so far, she loved both sides of him. They were bringing out a part of her that had been lying dormant for she didn't even know how long.

The next morning when she woke up, she had a realization. Today was Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday. Their televised shows are on Monday and Tuesday. Of course they hadn't shown up yesterday. And they wouldn't be showing up today either. With her being off of work she completely forgot. Realizing that, she decided to go do some things. They weren't showing up until tomorrow, and she wasn't about to waste her whole day again. She got up and got dressed for the gym. It really helped her relieve some of the tension that she had building up and let her relax. After the gym she met up with one of her friends for lunch. They had discussed possibly going out to a bar or a club with a few people tonight. She agreed to go if she could find a new outfit to wear. So the pair hit the mall and checked out a few stores looking for a new dress that would make them both look stunning.

Tiffany came out of the dressing room in a red halter top mini dress. It had just enough lace in places on it to make it look the perfect mix of classic and sexy.

"Well, what do you think about this one?' She asked her friend.

"Wow. What has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know Jess. I guess I'm just at that point in my life where I realized I was stuck in a rut and wanted to just live a little." She couldn't tell her the actual reason of course. But it wasn't completely a lie. She just left Randy out of it.

"Well I'm glad you did. You never came out and did anything. I was worried about you."

Tiffany smiled. "I was fine. But now I'm even better!" She said then turned back into the dressing room to get back into her own clothes.

She arrived back at her apartment with a big smile on her face. She was going to go out tonight, in an outfit that made her feel sexy, have some drinks with her friends. She didn't think she needed this, but now she wondered why she hadn't been doing it sooner. When she entered the apartment, she saw her mail sitting on the coffee table. She put down her shopping bag and picked up the mail. She thought that was weird because she knew she wasn't home today to get today's, so it had to be yesterdays. But she didn't remember leaving it on the table. She went into her bedroom to put it where she normally puts her mail, and saw yesterday's mail in there. She looked at it confused. Then caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was her journal sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know I didn't leave this here." She said to herself as she started to walk back into the living room area. "What the hell is going on?"

As she got out there, she felt someone grab her around her waist over her arms and pull her to their chest and a hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Miss me sweetheart?" She heard the thick Scottish accent whisper into her ear. It ran a chill through her whole body.

She now saw Randy standing in her living room, against dressed just in jeans, swinging a key ring around on his finger. "I had a feeling you weren't going to listed. Had no idea you'd be gone this long though."

She looked at the key ring. They were waiting in her apartment for her to come back. All of the things that had gone on during the week. Things moving around. Things going missing. That was them. They were nearby the whole time, messing with her, just waiting for the right time to strike.

"And what's this?" Randy asked as he saw the shopping back from earlier on the coffee table. He reached in and pulled out the little dress from the bag. "I certainly hope you bought this for us. Because you're not going anywhere tonight."

"Maybe you can model that for us later, huh?" Drew said in a low raspy voice as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Oh Randy, her friend. The one she's supposed to meet tonight."

"Right. Good thinking." He reached into her purse that was next to the bag and grabbed her phone. "Hmm, Sorry can't make it tonight. Friend stopped by from out of town. Gonna be a little tied up tonight. That sounds about right." He said out loud with a smile as he typed. "And send. Now we don't have to worry about anyone getting in our way. What should we do with her now?"

Randy asked as he walked closer to the two and was right in front of Tiffany.

"There's so many things we could do. I don't know where to start."Drew answered him into her ear. "She does need to be punished for not listening to us though."

"That she does. What did you have in mind?"

"Well." Drew started, still having his hand over her mouth yanking her head up forcing her to look up at Randy. "The original plan was to please her and make her cum over and over. But now I say we just play with her and she'll be lucky if we let her cum at all."

"Oh, that's evil." Randy smiled. "I love it. Let's get her to the bedroom."

Drew released the hold her had on her, but grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her bedroom.

"Unless you want those clothes ripped off I suggest you get out of them. Quickly." Randy threatened.

Once she was undressed, Randy pushed her down onto the bed and roughly placed his lips onto hers forcing his tongue in her mouth. She gladly accepted it kissing him back passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, one went into his short hair and the other went onto his back. He traced his fingers down her neck, over her shoulder, and down to her chest before grabbing her breast roughly causing a moan to escape her mouth. He pinched and rubbed his nipple as he moved his kisses down to her neck. The next thing she knew, her legs were pushed apart and she felt a warm tongue flick over her clit. With everything Randy was doing, she forgot Drew was even there. She yelped out at the surprise digging her nails into Randy's back, causing him to groan.

"Why don't you sit up." Randy said pulling away from her. He crawled off of her and so the side as she sat up. That put her face to face with Drew as Randy got behind her and sat against the headboard. He opened his legs and did a come here motion with his finger as he looked her in the eyes. She crawled over to him and he pulled her down so he was sitting in between his legs facing Drew. She was not just really seeing him for the first time. His long brown hair that was pulled back before was free and hanging down partially in his face. He was also dressed just in jeans. She could now actually see his muscles, and they looked even more impressive than she pictured. The way her eyes were staring at her, they were stern but not cold. Filled with lust and desire. She slightly bit her bottom lip at the sight of him.

He grabbed her hair pulling her head back and began attacking her neck, alternating between nipping at her neck and biting down harder. Drew crawled closer to her and leaned in taking one of her nipples into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Slightly nipping at her breast every once in a while. Randy reached down and grabbed the inside of her thigh causing her to slightly thrust forward briefly. He began slowly rubbing her inner thigh, stopping just before he reached her pussy before going back n the other direction. A pleading moan came from her lips that she wasn't able to hold in. Drew traced his hand slowly down her stomach. As his hand reached down passed her belly button and on her pubic bone he felt her spread her legs farther.

"Please." She moaned.

"Someone's being a good girl today." Randy said as she bit down on her lower lip. He ran his hand back up her leg, lightly brushing his finger passed her slit. She gasped when she felt him. "God Tiff, you're so fucking wet. Is that why you're begging? You just want to be touched?" He teased into her ear.

Still biting her lip she nodded. Between her looking forward to this all week, and how they had initiated it, she had an ache between her legs that she had never felt before. Randy looked at Drew and nodded. Randy moved his bands to both of her breasts, massaging them and playing with her nipples. Drew dipped his hand down and stick a finger inside of her slowly. She almost whined finally feeling something on her.

"Damn." Drew said when she felt how wet she already was.

"Told you. She likes being manhandled a little bit." Randy said, then bit down on her neck again causing her to whimper.

Drew ran his thumb over her clit, gently circling it with his thumb.

"Oh fuck." Tiffany moaned as she arched her her hips up trying to apply more pressure.

Randy grabbed her thighs and pulled her back down onto him. "Uh huh. You haven't earned that yet." She whimpered at the lack of touch. "Why don't you be a good girl and show Drew what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours.

She nodded and crawled over to Drew who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She undid the belt on his pants and unzipped, taking out his cock. It was impressive. Long and thick. Her head dove down and she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. SHe started out slowly, getting accustomed to his size. He groaned as her pace picked up. Each time, taking him a little bit further into his mouth. She would stop at the tip and swirl her tongue around it, sucking on just it, giving it special attention, before taking all of him back into her mouth again.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned leaning his head back.

Randy was still sitting in the same spot on the bed watching them. Tiffany was on all fours in front of him, her ass moving right in front of him as she bobbed her head up and down. He slowly leaned forward and smacked her one ass cheek. She tensed up and yelled out not expecting it. It as unexpected for Drew as well, the vibrations of her moaning around his cock made him moan out and he wrapped his fingers into her hair.

"Oh fuck, just like that."

"You heard the man." Randy said, and smacked her again.

She moaned again onto him, every once in a while scraping him with her teeth. She played with the head of his cock again before taking him all into her mouth and looked up at him. She was staring him right in the eyes when Randy smacked her again, causing her to whimper. That sent him over the edge as he gripped her hair tightly.

When he was finished, she sat back up sitting on her knees while he caught his breath.

"Man, you weren't kidding. " He said.

"It's always the quiet ones." Randy chuckled. He crept up behind Tiffany. "I bet you're ready to go now huh?" Randy asked in a deep raspy voice. He pushed against her so his bare chest was touching her back. He reached down between her legs and she was soaked. "Oh yeah you are."

He scooted and laid down on her bed, resting his head on her pillows. "Come up here."

She went over to him and straddled his id section. "All the way up." He demanded. She got the idea and moved up having a leg on each side of his head and slowly lowered herself onto his face so she wouldn't hurt him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him where he wanted her. He started to lick her slowly at first, all over as he grabbed her ass causing her to moan out. She moans got louder the faster his pace went. Drew came up behind her grabbing her breasts again, pulling on her nipples, kissing her earlobe. Randy started circling his clit with his tongue, running it over it every once in a while. She gasped and grabbed the back of the headboard.

"Oh, Randy." She groaned out.

They could both sense her tensing up as her breathing for faster. All of the sudden, Drew pulled her off of Randy and back down onto the bed in front of him. Randy just sat up with that evil smile on his face. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back again making her whimper.

"You really shouldn't have disobeyed us sweetheart." He teased in her ear.

"Drew, please." She begged.

"I don't know. What do you say Randy? Think she's been good enough?" He asked as he played with her hair.

"She has been pretty good. I think she's deserved forgiveness." Randy replied. "Besides, I don't want her to be this close when I bang her. I want to fuck her for a good long while."

Drew tightened his grab on her hair and placed is hand between her legs, going right for her clit. He massaged it with his fingers, a little roughly, but not enough to cause her pain. She gripped the blankets on the bed in her fists as hard as she could.

"You like it like that?"

"Yes. Oh God."

He went a little faster, applying just a bit more pressure. "That's right baby. Cum for me."

That accent saying those dirty words in her ear had her screaming within seconds. Drew smiled as he held her against him. "Well that was fun."

"Fun ain't over yet." Randy smiled. He reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Tiffany, I'm fucking you before the end of the night. The only question is do you want just me, or both of us."

She bit her lip at that question. First off, she had only done anal once before, so she wasn't all that familiar with that. Second, she was in very unfamiliar territory She wouldn't know how to do it. But she also figured, we've come this far. She did say earlier this was going to be her night to have fun.

"I don't want it to be bad for you." She confessed.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Drew said comfortingly to her.

"Will, will you be gentle?" She asked nervously. She knew they wouldn't purposely hurt her, but if that went as rough as the rest of the night had, she wasn't sure she could handle that.

"We'll take it as easy as you need to." Randy said holding her cheek.

She smiled and nodded at him.

Drew ended up standing in front of her dresser and he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She lowered herself onto him, getting comfortable. Randy came up behind her and gently placed his arms around her waist.

"Just try and relax." He whispered, then slowly interested himself from behind.

He went slow as he promised while she adjusted to it. A few minutes later, all three of them were thrusting on each other. There were noises of pleasure coming from all over the place. Tiffany had never felt pleasure like this before in her life. She couldn't get enough of it. Everything was being touched, throwing sensations all over her body. When it was all done they were all a sweaty mess.

"Well, was it everything you hoped for?" Randy asked her.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect, but that was amazing. Thank you." She said with a smile.

He smiled too. "You're welcome."

"So, do you mind if I use your shower?"

Tiffany laughed. "Of course Drew."

"You know, we could all use a shower." Randy suggested.

"You've been in there. You know three people will not fit in that shower. Especially as big as you two are."

"Fine. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm going to run out and grab us something while he showers. I'll get one when I get back." Randy said as he got up and went to put his pants back on. "Is that good sub shop still open?"

"Yeah, they're open till one now."

"Great. I'll be back." He threw a shirt on and grabbed his keys and left.

Drew had gone over to the bathroom.

"Hey. I brought you a towel." Tiffany said standing in the doorway. "You're welcome to use my stuff if you want. As long as you don't mind smelling like vanilla."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I can smell like a cupcake."

"A very manly cupcake." She giggled.

He smiled at her comment. Then leaned down and kissed her gently. It took her by surprise, but she didn't push him away. He walked her into the shower and pushed her up against the shower wall while still kissing her. The warm water was running over them.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he finally broke the kiss.

"Just enjoying my time here." He replied with a smile.

"But what about Randy?"

"If he was worried about this happening he never would have left. Trust me."

He did have a good point. And even if he didn't, she and Randy weren't together. So she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"If you're okay with it, that is." Drew added.

"Well I do need to get a shower too." She said coyly.

He picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the shower and her legs were once again wrapped around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tiffany was sitting on the sofa eating cereal when Randy joined her.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning. He still sleeping?" She asked.

"He's not in there. So if he's not out here he probably went for a run or something." Randy answered sitting down on the couch with her. "So did you enjoy last night?"

"I did. I can't say it's something that I see frequently in my future, but I'm definitely glad it happened."

"Good. I'm glad." He said as he relaxed back into the couch.

"So aren't you supposed to be working?" Tiffany asked.

Randy chuckled. ""Injury" from last week." He replied with quotation marks up. "I'm going to go make some eggs."

"How did you get a key to my apartment?"

"Now that one I'm keeping to myself. Gotta have some mystery still in it." Randy smirked as he took the frying pan out of her cupboard.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as you didn't end up misplacing anything."

"No everything was quite blatant. By the way, you need to update that damn book I gave you." Randy answered.

"I did. I wrote about my daily life. That's what a journal is for."

"You know what I mean."

"I most certainly do not." She lied with a smile as she was facing away from him. She purposely hadn't put any of that into that book because she knew he'd find it, It was where she kept her old one.

"If I wasn't all the way over here I would probably smack you."

"Yeah and you' d probably miss." Tiffany shot back eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Hey, are you driving home for Thanksgiving or flying?"

"Driving, why?" She answered.

"Do you mind if I come with you? Instead of trying to catch a last minute flight out of here?"

"Yeah, sure. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to on that long of a drive."

"Great. Thank you. I'll even switch off with you."

A little later that day, Randy had packed up everything that he brought with him while Tiffany packed up everything she would need for the next few days.

"Are you all ready?" Tiffany asked as she pulled her small suitcase into the living room.

"Just about." He replied.

Drew stood at the front door holding his suitcase as well.

"Are you sure we can't drop you off at the airport?" Tiffany asked him.

He smiled at her. "No, that's alright thank you. I have to get the rental car back."

"Alright. Have a safe flight." Tiffany replied.

"Thanks sweetheart. You two have a safe drive."

Randy walked him out of the apartment saying goodbye and who else knows what. He came back into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Ready to get on the road?" Tiffany asked.

"In just a second. I gotta do one more things before we leave." He replied, he went to walk passed her seeming like he was going into her bedroom, but when whipped around quickly shoving her up against the wall in her living room. He placed his hand on her throat, not hurting her, but just holding her there.

"If you ever wear that dress you bought yesterday in front of me, you better make damn sure you're okay with it being the last time you wear it because I am not making any promises that I'll be able to control myself if I see you in that. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied softly.

"Good."

He then released her, went over to grab his bag, and walked out of her apartment. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she followed him. As soon as they stepped out that door and began their drive back to their hometown, everything went back to the way it was before.

Hours later, Tiffany dropped Randy ff at his mother's house before driving to the next street over to see her own. Tiffany was happy to be back home with her family. She had missed them. She spent Thanksgiving morning helping her mother prepare the food for that night. The next morning she, her mother, and cousin got up before dawn to head up shopping. It's something that they did every year and enjoyed it. They picked up some things they wanted to get, while laughing at the crazy people, and usually ended it with getting breakfast at a diner somewhere before going home to take a nap.

"Oh honey, can you run this down to Mrs. Orton for me? She had been looking for one and I found one really cheap so I picked it up." Her mother said holding a blender once they got back to the house.

"Sure mom."

She took the blender from him and made her way to the next street over. She rang the doorbell and was met with Randy as he opened the door. "Hey, what brings you over here?"

"My mom wanted me to drop this off for your mom." She replied.

He stepped aside and allowed her to come in. He was sitting in the living room watching television with someone she assumed was a friend of his. She walked passed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Orton. My mom asked me to bring this over to you." Tiffany said as she placed the blender down on the table.

"Hello dear. Oh, that is great! Where did she find that?"

"It was on sale this morning so she grabbed it. She said that you had been looking for a good one."

"I have been. I'll have to give her a call later. Randy, where's the rice?" She called out to the living room.

"The what?"

"The rice. I asked you to pick some up for dinner when you went out earlier."

"Oh, right. I forgot mom, I'm sorry." He called back.

His mother sighed. "Tiff, I need to run out and get it. I have the chicken and peppers sauteing already, do you think you could keep an eye on it for me? I don't think I should trust him to do it."

"Not if you can't to come back to a house that isn't on fire." Tiffany laughed. "Sure Mrs Orton. I got it."

"Thank you dear. I won't be long." She said as she grabbed her purse and left the kitchen.

Tiffany stood at the stove pushing the food around the pan with a spatula, seasoning it here and there. Soon she felt like someone was around her. She turned to see randy's friend standing in the doorway.

"Hello." She said breaking the silence.

"Hi. You taking over in here?" He asked.

"Apparently." She laughed.

"I'm Steve by the way. I live a few houses down. Moved in a few years ago." He said introducing himself.

"Tiffany. Nice to meet you." She said still standing at the stove.

"I've seen your pictures around here."

"Yeah, I feel like I spent just as much time in this house with his mom as I did my own."

"Well I wouldn't mind having you around all the time." He said as he walked into the kitchen joining her over by the stove. She wasn't really sure how to reply to that. "Were you thinking of hanging around when you were done with that?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I really wanted to try and maybe take a nap. I was up early." She replied, checking on the food again.

"Oh. Shame. I was hoping I'd get to know you a little better." He said as he put his arms around her waist and stood behind her.

"Can you not do that please." She said, trying to be nice as she turned her head to him a little bit.

"What's wrong? I know a pretty girl like you must be used to getting attention." He said to her and tried to lean in and kiss her moving his hands around her body.

She turned around and pushed him away. "Seriously, stop." She said more sternly.

"Playing a little hard to get I see." He smirked and took a step a forward trying to block her in between himself and the counter.

She could see out of the corner of her eye the knife on the counter that Mrs. Orton had used to chop up the vegetables. She quickly reached behind her and grabbed it holding it tightly in her hand.

"I swear if you make one more movement towards me you won't be able to move ever again." She threatened holding it towards him.

"Alright, alright." He said as he backed away from her.

She moved the frying pan off of the burner, put the knife back down, and quickly walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her coat that she left by the front door and put it on.

"Tell your mother I'm sorry. I have to go." She said and opened the door.

"What, why? Is everything okay."

She didn't answer him. She just left slamming the door behind her. He jumped up off the couch an ran after her.

"Tiff!" He called out. She just just kept walking. He jogged up behind her and gently grabbed her arm.

She spun around wildly before pointing in his face and screaming at him. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again!"

"Tiffany, what the hell? What is wrong?"

"Like you don't know. I'm done Randy. Done with you and all your stupid little games."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Done play stupid Randy. You sending your little friend in there with me when we had the house to ourselves. I don't even know him and I told you that wasn't something I wanted to do again. I'm not your fucking toy to just pass around to whoever you feel like!" She said as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What are you talking about."

"Steve." She sniffled then wiped a tear away with her sleeve.

"What did he do?" He asked, slightly angry sounding.

She looked at him, slightly confused. "You really don't know?"

"No! He got off the couch and said he had to go to the bathroom and he'd be back. Next thing I know you're storming out of my house."

"The bathroom is not where he went. I may have also held a knife on your friend."

"Tiffany come here." He said pulling her into a hug, placing one arm around her and the other with his hand on the back of her head. "Tell me what happened."

A few minutes later the two walked back into the front door of the house. "Do me a favor and go into the dining room okay? I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and went in there to wait for him. She heard a bunch of shouting, followed by a door slam before he came into the room.

"Well that's done with." He said as he sat down at the table next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down.

"For what?"

"You had to yell at your friend and throw him out."

"Don't worry about it. He's not my friend. He just helps my dad out with stuff every once in a while and stopped by when he feels like it. I don't really like him honestly. Never trusted him. I guess I was right." He said, trying to make her feel better that she didn't ruin his friendship. "You have nothing to be sorry for. He was an asshole and he was wrong. He should be sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Tiffany, look at me." He said to her sternly. She slowly lifted her head to look up at him. "I would never put you in that situation. I would never do anything that would put you in any kind of danger. I would never do anything to actually hurt you. Unless you wanted me to." He said with a smile causing her to laugh. "I just want you to know that." He said taking her hand. "I need you to believe that. If any of this is too much for you or upsetting you we can stop."

"I'm sorry, I just got scared. Then I got really upset."

"Tiff, you may be a huge pain in my ass and I may mess with you every once in a while, but I'll be damned if I'd ever let someone hurt you."

"Mostly because you know our moms would kill you." She said with a smile.

"Yes, mostly that." He laughed.

"Thank you Randy."

"Just please stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault."

They heard his mother come back into the house and go into the kitchen. "Speaking of my mom, I better go in and help her. Because I'm sure I'm not off the hook for forgetting to get the food."

"No, you're probably not."

Two weeks later Tiffany was sitting down at her coffee table wrapping presents and writing

Christmas cards. Things had been going pretty well for her. She was talking to a few men who seemed decent from the dating site. She had gone out with her friends when she got back home. Things were going really well for her. She had a movie playing. She heard her phone ringing and looked down.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey. Dad wants to know if you're coming to the party on Christmas eve. Your parents are coming."

"He still has that?" Tiffany asked as she fumbled with the paper.

"Every year. Except now he asks everyone to wear an ugly sweater to try and make it more fun."

"Can I just wear a shirt with your face on it? Same thing."

"Hilarious. So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there...damnit."

"What the hell are you doing? You sound like you're having a lot of trouble."

"I'm trying to wrap a coffee mug. It is not working with me."

"Oh! Did you get me anything?"

"Sure did. Wrapped it up in toilet paper where it belongs."

"I guess I'll just have to return the chocolates I got for you then."

"HA! Like I'd ever trust anything edible you'd give me."

"Come on. One time you got a chocolate covered pepper. Once time, ten years ago!"

"I couldn't taste anything for a week!"

They bantered back and forth just like they had done their whole lives, only now they were actually able to tolerate each other a little more than in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany tried to save up her vacation time every year so she was able to take a good amount of time off around the holidays to go home and be with her family. Every year since she was a little girl her father took her ice skating every December. Now that she was living out of state around Christmas when she was visiting was the only time they were able to do it. Also right before Christmas her and all of her cousins gathered together to go out and do their own thing. They would go out to eat, or go bowling, just to catch up and vent to each other about the annoying things their parents have done. It was her favorite time of the year. She was once again driving home. This time to avoid any delays and to not have to pay to ship Christmas presents. She approved back home in the early afternoon of the 22nd. She arrived into the open arms of her mother.

"Hey Dad, if you give me an hour I'll be ready to go." She called over to her dad who was standing behind her mother.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow? You just took that long drive." He suggested.

"I'm fine. I just need to get settled and freshen up. Besides, I'm meeting up with Charlie, Emma, Charlotte, Jake, and Tim tomorrow.

"Well you just make sure you're careful and don't tire yourself out too much." Her mother said.

"I know, I won't. And you know how much dad loves it."

She was really enjoying her time home. She spend the whole afternoon with her father, just skating together, drinking hot chocolate, and talking. The next day she met all of her cousins at a restaurant. They were there few a few hours. The table was filled with memories, good times, and laughs. And of course as they agreed, anything that was said there stayed there. It partially served as their mini venting session before having everyone put together on Christmas.

When she got back to her parents house, she went up to her old room. They hadn't really done anything with it since she moved out, so it still looked the same as it did when she left. She still had a few things hanging on her walls, her bookshelf with some books that she hadn't taken with her when she moved. She really loved being out on her own, but sometimes she did miss being back here with everyone. She just had a nice feeling about it. But sitting in her old room really made her reflect at where she was in her life now and how much had changed in the last few years.

Christmas eve morning came and Tiffany was helping her mother set up some things for the family gathering that would happen tomorrow. Then they got ready to go to the Orton's Christmas party. It stated a little early because they wanted to make sure to end it early. They wanted to make sure that everyone had enough time to get home and do whatever they usually did for Christmas Eve. Especially if they had kids. And Mrs Orton always liked to go to Christmas Eve service at their church. Most of the people who were at the party were their neighbors or good friends. And everyone who showed up played along and was wearing some kind of ugly sweater. Everyone always had a nice time. They enjoyed eggnog, hot chocolate, and snacks, talking, music. They always did their best to make sure they accommodated everything.

She arrived at the party with her parents carrying a big plate of Christmas cookies for everyone. Mrs Orton opened the door and greeted them all with a big hug and a smile.

"Now Tiffany, if my boy gives you any trouble, you let me know." Mrs Orton said as she hugged her.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

"You two be on your best behavior tonight." Her mother said to her.

"I am! He's the one that always starts it."

"Good evening!" Randy greeted, also with a large smile, as he came over to them at the front door.

"Hello Randy. How are you? How's the road been treating you?"

"I'm good Mr. Desmond, thanks. It's been pretty good actually. Got some good travel buddies, everything there seems to be going pretty well for me lately."

"Have you found a nice girl for yourself yet?" Tiffany's mother asked.

Tiffany couldn't keep in her laugh at that question. "Randy will never settle down."

"I told you to be nice." Her mother scolded.

"No, she's right." Randy said, defending her. "I'm not really looking for that right now. I'm on the road too much and really trying to focus on my career."

"I'm going to let you guys talk and go put these down somewhere." Tiffany said excusing herself from the conversation to get the large plate of cookies out of her hand.

There was a large table filled with all different kinds of food and desserts. She found a place for the plate, then started looking at the wines that they had out.

"Would you like me to pick one out for you?" Randy asked coming up behind her.

"No thanks. I don't trust you, remember?"

"Well just make sure you don't drink too much."

"Why's that?" Tiffany asked as she poured herself a glass.

He discreetly moved closer to her. "Because I want to make sure you're sober enough later."

Tiffany almost choked on her wine. "Oh no. Not here. Not happening."

"If you change your mind, I'll be waiting under the mistletoe." He said as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. She spent the rest of the night socializing and eating. Around 8:30, they were the last to leave.

"Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" Tiffany's mom asked Randy's mother.

"Oh no thanks. We're fine. We're just going to wrap up all the food and stick it in the fridge, throw away the trash, then get ready for eleven o'clock mass."

"Thanks for inviting me Mr. Orton." Tiffany said as she hugged him.

"Of course. You're always welcome here."

Randy joined them all at the door holding a smallish gift bag. "This is for you." He said handing it to Tiffany.

"Aw, I didn't get you anything."

"I know. We never have before. But, you can't open it until tomorrow."

"Why not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's not Christmas yet. Duh."

"Thank you. I think."

Tiffany and her family went back home. They were getting ready to go to church as well. It took a little convincing but she finally got her mother to not give her a hard time about not going with them. She always went with them when she lived there, but since she moved, she hadn't really been going on her own. And she had a really lost passed couple of days. She was just hoping that she'd be able to lay down and get some rest before it all started up against tomorrow. Before they left she said goodnight to them and went up to her room. She changed into some pajamas and sat down onto her bed. She looked over at the gift bag that was sitting on her nightstand. Curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed it. She pulled the tissue paper out of the top and looked into what was inside.

"Oh very mature Randy." She said to herself as she pulled out a bright green vibrator. She could only assume that it was kind of like a "fuck you" for turning him down earlier.

She heard her phone go off and she put the vibrator down on the bed and picked it up to read the text message.

'You opened it, didn't you?'

'No.' She replied back. She couldn't let him know that she had opened it early and give him that satisfaction.

'Why don't I believe you?'

She took the tissue paper and stuck it back in the top, making sure it looked all pretty and took a picture of it and sent it to him. 'See?'

'I'm surprised. I guess there's a first time for everything.'

'Good night jerk.'

There was a knock at her bedroom door. She thought her parents had left for church by now, but maybe they forgot something and came back. Or it was her mother still trying to get her to come. She got up to see what they wanted, but when she opened the door she saw Randy standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

He just pushed passed her and walked into your room.

"Why aren't you at church?"

"I have a headache." He answered. She stood there and crossed her arms over her chest giving him a disbelieving look. "I told my mom I had a headache."

"Lying to your mother to get out of church on Christmas eve. Randall Orton!"

"So I'm a sinner. I'll be forgiven." He joked as he looked around her bedroom. "For some reason this is exactly how I pictured your room."

"Good for you. Now you know what it looks like. You can leave now."

"Can. But I won't." He said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Her hands immediately went up to his chest to push him off.

"What we usually do when we're together." He said with a smile.

"We aren't at my apartment Randy. We're at my parent's house.

"We agreed we'd do it when I came into town. We never specified which town."

"I really don't like you." She replied.

He chuckled and pulled her in even closer. "You just keep telling yourself that darlin." He said in his deep voice.

She really hated to admit how much she loved that voice.

"And what if my parents come back?" She questioned.

"Relax, we have an hour, at least."

He leaned down and started kissing her, which she gave in to He backed her up until they hit her bed and fell down into it.

"It kind of feels like we're teenagers doesn't it?" He asked as he broke the kiss. "Your parents being out of the house, so me sneaking in, and us being in your old room."

"Teenage me would be so mad at me right now." Tiffany replied to him.

"Eh. Teenage me wouldn't be surprised."

"That's because like adult you, teenage you was a whore."

"Well then you're welcome. I got plenty of practice in." He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

He was right though. The two of them being alone in her house in her high school room. It was one thing when they were far away from their families, but even though they were both adults, it kind of felt like they were a couple of kids sneaking around. Something just felt so wrong about it. And that made it even more exciting.

He continued to kiss her as he pulled the waistband of her pants down. She arched up helping him get them off. Once they were off and he threw them onto the floor, he grabbed her wrists pinning them down above her head, holding both of them with one hand. She let out a small moan at his sudden action.

"So what are we going to do in this little bit of time we have?" Tiffany asked out of curiosity.

"I'm just going to play with you for a little while." He replied reaching down between her legs, gently touching her.

She sucked in her breath at his touch as she spread her legs further for him. He slowly entered his fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out causing her breathing to pick up and small moans. He tightened the grip on her wrists and curled his fingers inside of her causing her to throw her head back and groan. He had a feeling she was getting really worked up now, so he removed his fingers and startled fumbling around on the sheets. '

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked as she tried to pick her head up and see him.

"I'm looking for something I saw earlier.." He replied.

"Randy there's nothing on the bed."

"Found it."

"Found what?" She asked confused, and slightly annoyed since he had stopped touching her.

A buzzing sound started to fill the room. She had completely forgot to put that back in the bag. He must have seen it when he first came into her room.

"I knew you'd ignore me." He said with that classic smirk of his.

She just smiled back at him, for the first time not really sure what to come back at him with. He took the vibrator and ran is along the length of her slit, causing her eyes to close and her head fall back again. He key running it up and down the inside of her lips, making sure to touch everything as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He teased her hole with it a little bit before focusing on her slip.

She was moaning, staring to squirm under him. "Randy." She groaned out.

He pulled back from her neck and just looked down watching her. He loved the sight of her under him, pleading and fidgeting. Deep down, they both knew how bad she really wanted to fight this but could't. And he knew how he really shouldn't have opened this can of worms but did anyway. And because of that, it was even more rewarding to him to have her moaning his name. He didn't even need anything from her but that honestly.

"You like that huh?" He asked i a rough voice.

All she could do to answer was bite her lip and nod her head while making some kind of "uh huh" sound. He traced it down her again and teased her hole, this time pushing it inside of her. She arched her back up in surprise and yelled out his name.

"Mmm, yes darlin?' He purred into her ear. "Is there something you want."

"Yeah." She grunted out.

"You wanna cum?"

"Yes!" She yelled out.

He released her hands and moved down her to her lower body. He pushed her leg a little farther apart to give him easier access. He was still thrusting the vibrator in and out of her, only faster as he licked around her clit and began to suck on it. She grabbed his head and pulled her as close to her as she could while pushing herself up as she screamed out his name.

"You're welcome." He said jokingly once she calmed down. "You want me to wrap this back up for you?"

"Shut up." She said as she light shoved him off of her.

He knelt up and got off of the bed. "Well I guess I better get home before other people do."

"Wait." She said sitting up to stop him. "We still have some time."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you take your pants off and come lay down and find out."

"Tiff, this wasn't really planned, you don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it." He said in his normal voice.

"Will you just shut up and get your ass over here?"

"Yes Ma'am." He quickly took off his jeans and laid down on the bed as she insisted.

He was already very hard from watching her, so he was ready to go. She straddled his waist and lowered herself down onto him and started riding him. This was a different view of her that he hadn't seen yet, and he lied it. She started to pick up her pace when he stopped her.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" She asked worried as she stopped and looked down at him. He just smiled and lightly tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She got the idea and pulled it over her head and threw it onto the floor where her pants were.

"Better?" She asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah." He answered.

She began riding him again. He watched her as she bounced up and down on him. He groaned as he felt her around him, watching her facial expressions as she moaned. She wasn't nervous this time as she had been previously, so she felt more free to just let herself go without worry. He started running his fingers around her thighs, and any part of her body he could touch really. That only caused her to ride him harder. She felt herself getting closer. He listened to her moans as she came on top of him and it was more than enough to drive him crazy. He dug his fingers into her hips as he groaned out as he finished. When they were done she rolled off of him and laid down next to him on the bed.

"That was nice. Thanks." Randy said as he turned his head to look at her. "Still, you didn't have to."

"I know. But you gave me something. So I had to give you a little something too."

"Merry Christmas Tiff."

"Merry Christmas Randy."

As they laid there, they saw light from headlights shine onto her wall through her window. Followed by the sounds of car doors.

"Shit." Tiffany muttered sitting up.

"That went by fast." Randy added. "I better get out of here." He jumped up and grabbed his pants putting them back on.

"Did you drive over?"

"Of course not. I walked. Didn't want them to see my mom's car."

They heard the front door open.

"Ho are you going to get out of here?"

"Go out the window." He answered.

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't have much of a choice. Unless you want to explain to them why neither of us were at church and we're both in your bedroom. And you're naked." He said whispering now that her parents were in the house.

"I feel like you've done this before." Tiffany said giving him a weird look.

"Not in a while." He smiled as he opened her window. He surveyed the area, seeing what he could grab on, stand on, or shimmy down.

"Be careful." She whispered.

She closed the window after he exited and she watched him scale down the side of the house and shrubbery. Fifteen minutes later she got a text message from Randy.

'Didn't fall. Didn't get arrested. Told mom I wanted to get some air thinking it would help my headache. Home safe :)'

'You were a little too good at that.''I told you. Practice makes perfect.'


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Tiffany left her parent's house and began the drive back to her own apartment and prepared to get ready to go back to work. She was in the middle of making her lunch for the next day when she got a text message from Randy.

'Hey. You have any plans for new years?'

'Actually, I do.' She answered.

'Does it involve me?'

'It does not.'

'Anything you'd care to change or postpone and we can get together?'

'Not this time.'

A moment later her phone started ringing.

"What?" She answered annoyed.

"You have a date don't you?" Randy asked sounding slightly surprised.

She sighed. "Yes Randy, I have a date. I was clearly trying to not say that."

"Who is he? What's his name? Where'd you meet him?" He rattled off sounding like a teenage girl.

"I am so not talking about this with you."

"Oh! Can you check if he has a single friend for me! We can double!"

"Oh my God no."

"See if he has a friend that's a blonde. I haven't been with a blonde in a while."

"There is literally nothing I want to do less than that."

"You're no fun."

"And you're annoying."

"Yeah yeah. Have fun. And be careful."

"What are you gonna end up doing?"

"I dunno. I'll talk to some people and make some plans."

"Alright. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

That was probably the most awkward and weird phone call Tiffany had ever had in her life. Over the next few weeks she hadn't heard much from Randy. He had been traveling around a lot and no where near her. When early February came around, she decided that she needed to reach out to him. Having another awkward conversation that just may top the first one.

"Hey Tiff, what's up?" He answered.

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"No I'm just waiting at the airport for my flight. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. It's just, remember that guy I went out with on New Years? Well, we've been talking a lot more and getting to know each other and we've been getting more serious I guess. Not really serious or anything but serious enough where I would feel like it would be wrong to keep sleeping with you." She explained, stammering over her words hoping she wasn't going to upset him or make him angry.

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. You're living your life."

"I was worried you'd be upset."

"Not at all. We had some fun together, but we knew there was going to be a time that for one reason or another it was going to stop. Most likely because of this reason. And I'm happy for you."

"Why is it you're usually a complete jerk and an ass about everything when you have this understanding nice man deep down inside of you? Where was that man the whole time growing up."

"He thought you were rude."

"I guess that makes , what happens now?"

"Now we go back to how we were before."

"I dunno. Now that I know you actually have a caring side to you, I'm not sure I can continue being as mean to you as I was. All the time anyway."

"I should probably delete those pictures I took of you when I get home then."

"What?!" She yelled.

He just started laughing. "I'm kidding. Relax. I would never do that."

"I swear Randy one day, you know what, I changed my mind. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"You'll miss me eventually."

"No. I don't think I will.

"Hey, I gotta get going. My flight is starting to board. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Have a safe flight."

Time went on and Tiffany's life was going pretty well. The last few months had really changed her. Sure she liked to sit at home with a good book every once in a while. But she now also enjoyed going out with her friends, doing karaoke, dancing. She had really come out of her shell and was more confident in every aspect of her life. Her relationship was progressing really well too. She was now exclusively dating the man she went out with on New Years.

One morning she was in the shower and her boyfriend was sitting in her living room watching television while there was a knock at the door. He didn't want to be rude, so he went up to go answer it. As he was answering the door, Tiffany started to get out of the shower. She grabbed her phone off of the sink to turn the music off and saw that she had gotten a text message.

'Hey. I ended up having a layover for a day due to engine trouble and I'm around you so I was going to stop by for a bit and see if you wanted to grab something to eat if you're home.'

"Shit." She mumbled as she quickly wrapped a towel around herself. She tried to run out quickly to warn her boyfriend, but she realized when she got out there she was too late as Randy was standing in her living room.

"Oh, hey Randy." She said.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said in a stern tone.

"We were getting ready to go out to day." She replied.

"Maybe I need to be a little more specific. Why the hell did you keep this from me? And you, how the hell did you manage to keep this from me?" HE asked pointing at the man who was standing there silently.

"I asked him too." Tiffany defended. "I didn't know where this was going and I didn't want anyone to say anything to you until we figured that out."

"When did you plan on telling me? Because it looks like you two are quite comfortable now?" He asked angrily, although he was more hurt than angry.

"When I figured out how."

"Is this why you don't ride with me anymore?" He turned and asked the man who had yet to say anything since Randy stepped into the apartment.

Drew just stood in the room, looking between Randy and the floor. "Yes. I know if I did I would say something."

"Unbelievable."

"I didn't want it to effect your friendship if this didn't work out." Tiffany tried to explain to him. "So I thought it would be best to not tell you for a little while."

"I need to have a word with you." Randy said towards Drew.

"Randy don't be a jackass." Tiffany sighed. But he ignored her and just walked out of her front door.

"I'll be back." Drew said to her as he followed Randy outside closing the door behind him.

Once outside, Randy turned to him and spoke to him sternly. "Listen to me. First, if you're still sleeping with other people, you're going to stop right now because I know for a fact she has. Second, if you ever lay a finger on her, scream at her, or hurt her in any way, I will rip you limb from limb. You got that?"

"Understood." Drew replied. "She's a really great girl."

"I know that. Which is why you better not mess with her."

"I hadn't planned to. She's been bringing out a side of me that I was always afraid to show. I really enjoy spending time with her."

"You just better not fuck with her." He said, then walked passed him and back into the house. Tiffany wasn't in the living room anymore, she was in her bedroom getting dressed. He knocked on her bedroom door and a moment later she opened it as she was brushing her hair. "Can I get a minute?" He said, not really giving her a choice as he walked into her room passed her.

She shut the door behind him. "Randy, I."

"I don't think he would. But if anything goes downhill, I'm only a phone call away. Go it?" He interrupted. She just nodded. "And don't worry about messing up things between me and someone else. Some things are more important. Understand?" She nodded again. "Good." He said then pulled her in for a hug. "I have to ask, why him?"

"He texted me around Christmas. We talked for a little bit. And a few days later he asked me if I wanted to go out on New Years and see eachother again. Not for what happened before, but to actually spend some time together. He seemed like a nice genuine guy, so I did, and it just went from there."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him while we're on the road."

"I'm more worried about someone keeping an eye on you." Tiffany laughed. "You know, I don't think you can really be big brother now. I think that's a little...weird."

"I have no choice. Our moms would kill me if I let something happen to you." He said with a smile.

"I still don't like you."

"Love you too." He said hugging her again.

They opened the door and went out to meet Drew who was sitting on the couch.

"So, did she mention to you about my request if you had a single blonde friend?" Randy joked as he walked into the living room causing Drew to chuckle.

They both knew him well and knew by him saying that he was okay with everything and got it all out of his system.

"Please leave." Tiffany said sounding annoyed.

"I will. You were going out to eat anyway. So where are we going? That is why I stopped over. I'm starving."

Drew got off the couch and smiled as he took Tiffany's hand. "We can let him come with us this one time."

"I may end up in jail by the end of the night."

"Don;t worry. I'll keep you out of trouble." He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Gross. Get a room." Randy said as he walked outside down to her car.

"We could just lock him out you know." Tiffany suggested.

Drew laughed. "Be nice. He is the reason we're together."  
"Don't remind him of that. You know it'll go to his head." She smiled as they began to walk outside of the apartment as well.

 **End.**

 **Thanks for everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed the late night ramblings of my brain.**


End file.
